


Santa's Lap

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boypussy, Conditioning, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Incest, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Orgy, Pedophilia, Persuasion - Freeform, family love, mother - Freeform, pedo, santa, son - Freeform, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a commission I did for Veron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Lap

The world is in the midst of change... Sexuality is becoming more and more excepted in society. Homosexuality, bisexuality and transsexuals are widely excepted as a norm... Even bestiality and pedophilia has become excepted. These days it is not uncommon to see sexual acts in public places, even sexual acts with children is common, so common in fact that schools teach kids how to experience sex with various people and animals without getting hurt (with the parents consent of course).

But there are some people that refuse to except this and new world and have decided to cut themselves from this new world. 

Tina Hobson (35) are one of those people. Along with her son, Sam Hobson (Sammy 8yrs old), the two live in a neighborhood that abstain from the sexual acts that society has accepted.

Tina has lived in this kind of society for all of her life... Her husband left a long time ago to be with another man. She was so shocked, she decided never to marry again. Many of the men in the area hated her choice because she was quite the looker. She might have been 35yrs old but she didn’t look a day over 23. She was 5’5” and had curves in all the right places, her very large C-cups were only slightly sagging, her hips were perfect for her body... She was the type that would look good with cloths or without (not that anyone has seen her naked recently).

Sammy was a cute little 8yr old boy. He was very shy for his age and was very much a mommy’s boy. He inherited his father’s bubble butt and for some reason his mother’s hips... Unless some one said something anyone would think he was a girl dressed as a boy.

-sometime during fall-

The neighborhood got a new tenant... Down the street a family moved in.

The neighborly thing to do was to come over and introduce them selves to the new neighbors. So Tina and her boy came over and and introduced themselves to the neighbors, they were normal and nice. 

The Johnson’s were nice people and as far as anyone could see they were “normal” 

Drake Johnson (early 40s) was the husband, a tall man (5’9”), or at least taller than Tina, he was average build, with dark hair and dark eyes... He was so “normal” looking that if you put 10 businessmen in a room you wouldn’t be able to tell him apart from anyone. Though later Tina found out he was a doctor. 

Barbra Johnson (mid 30s) was an average house wife... But beside her rather large breast (DDs) on her small frame she was average as well. She was just as tall as Tina... She was not particularly stylish but the way she put on her make-up made her look like a natural beauty... 

They had a boy named Josh, a little older then Sammy, about 10 yrs old... Though he was short for his age and he and Sammy got along well. The boy looked like a child version of his father. 

Tina though they were a bit weird... But she just pushed it in the back of her mind cause she finally found a playmate for her boy.

Through the weeks she let her son go over the to the Johnson’s and things were fine... Though there were some “incidents” that made her wonder a bit. Like when she went to pick up her boy she would walk knock on the door. She would hear a voice to come in from somewhere inside the house and she would. She would then start looking for Sammy and, not once but twice, she caught Barbra changing in her room, her huge breast swaying free... Nina didn’t notice but she would stare for quite a while before she got flustered and turn away. Another time she caught Drake peeing in the bathroom with the door wide open... Again she would stare at the large uncut 7 inch cock a little longer than she should have... But Drake would turn away when he saw her... Though it was slower than any really would. 

Soon Tina was having dirty dreams about the Johnson’s but she kept this a secret from everyone... 

-The Holiday Season-

Tina was fast friends with the Johnson’s and they thought of her and Sammy as extensions of the family. So they had thanksgiving together and decided then that they would go X-mass shopping. And the time was soon approaching. 

Tina thought they were going to go to their local mall but the Johnson’s said they knew a mall close by and they preferred to go there.

When they got there, Tina noticed it was near the city... Near everything she was tying to get away from. 

“Are you guys sure this place is good?” She asked

The two just laughed and grabbed her hand and led her and Sammy in the mall. 

Tina didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, it was like her local mall... Nothing weird or sexual so far.. 

So they began to shop and started to have a good time, they ate something in the food court and moved along to the next store.

“Mommy I-I wanna see santa!!” Her son asked her with innocence in his eyes “Please mommy?” he pleaded. 

“Oh, ok but take Josh with you.” she said. 

Soon after Tina was tired and wanted to rest so they rested at the center of the mall. In the rest area/play area... This was also the place where santa was.

That was when things got a little weird... 

When they sat down Tina began to notice that many people were cuddling- wait! No, they were giving each other hand jobs. This one act opened her eyes all around her people were having sex... 

“Barbra do y-” she wanted to alert her neighbors but beside her Barbra was getting her pussy eaten out by her husband.

Tina thought back and began to notice that there was sex and wanton behavior around her the whole time.

Did she not notice it? No that can’t be if she truly didn’t notice it she wouldn’t have remembered all of the sexual acts she did... No she noticed it-

“Sammy!” she shouted remembering she let him out to see santa. 

There was a big crowd around santa... Many of the people were openly playing with themselves... Some people were sucking other people’s dicks... And from what she heard some of them didn’t even know each other.

There was Sammy she could get to him in time... But she stops... She noticed the “santa” he was a young man... he was not fooling anyone his beard was loose and his “silver hair” was part of his hat... His red suit was open and so she could see his ripped abs... His pant looked more like chaps, his cock was thick and sticking straight up... 

Why did she stop? She could save her son from getting defiled by that man’s thick hot cock... 

She just watched as Sammy was put on his lap... The boy talked to the man for a moment and then began to lick the man’s cock... Josh was there too sitting on the other side of santa’s lap... The older boy pushed her son’s head down on to the man’s shaft. 

“You’ve sucked thicker things.” Josh said as he pushed her boy’s head further down... 

What?! Sammy was doing that? She thought.... Then she noticed that the boy was trying to deep throat things at home... She pretended not to notice again... She knew her son was being sexually used... 

Sammy did it he was balls deep on santa’s cock... The crowd clapped as they saw his go all the way down.

Then the elves helped the little boy onto santa’s north pole... Tina was surprised he could take it all (inside she was proud of her little boy) but on the outside she was still horrified.... Or was she? As her son began to hop up and down on the grown man’s cock... His little penis flopping up and down with his rhythm, she began to finger herself.

“Enjoying the show Tina?” a voice behind her said. It was Drake.

“W-what! No!” she said quickly pulling her hand out of her now unzipped pants. 

“You like like it don’t you.” He said less as a question and more of a statement. 

“No!” she said quickly

“Then why were you finger fucking your pussy, while your were watching your son impale himself on that man’s cock?” He asked licking her fingers then letting his wife have a lick.

“...” she was speechless... And she came a little as she felt their tongue on her fingers... 

“You are a fucking slut in hiding.” Barbra stated “I bet you want to see your son get fucked, that’s why you raised him up to be a sissy.”

“N-no.” she wavered... Was this true? Did she want to see her son be used like this? 

“It’s ok, I’ve been giving him female hormones and a special blend of male hormones that target his-”

Before Drake was able to finish Tina heard her son cry out she turned just in time to see him cum... She knew that there was medicine out there that made little boys cum at an early age but she never thought her boy would ever- no she wanted this she wanted her boy to cum... Actually she wanted to be the one to make her boy cum...

As she came to this realization she didn’t notice but she fell to her knees and began to openly masturbate... She called out her son’s name as she got closer and closer to her climax. 

Drake and Barbra smiled as they saw their beloved neighbor finally release herself... 

-That Xmas-

In the morning... 

Tina woke up to a tingling sensation... It was little Sammy eating his mommy out... The boy was looking more and more sexy... Her son looked like a girl, he had all the female curves and she was loving it... He was dressed in a short pink cotton corp tank top with the words “mommy’s little slut” written on it, he wore his white thigh high stockings with little pink bows on the top and finally his little pure white panties that barely held his little boy balls and that’s all. He also wore light pink long gloves and a light pink bow clips in his hair. 

She kissed him deep and asked him “Are you ready to go to Josh’s house?” the sissy boy blushed and nodded his head. She knew that he and Josh were a couple... She was ok with is as long as she get’s her little boy once and a while. 

When they reached the Johnson’s place, they range the bell and were quickly let in.

Inside the Johnson’s were wearing their x-mas clothes...

Drake was dressed as santa, with a red hat and white fake beard. He wore an short vest much like what chip-n-dale dancers wear and red jean chap like pants with a black belt... He wore no underwear letting his 8 inch semi-hard cock hang out. 

When Sammy saw him, instead of saying hello he just walked up to him and popped the man’s cock into his mouth and began to suck...

“That’s the way he says hello to men now.” Tina said a bit jealous she had no cock for her son to do that to... 

“Josh was the same way at his age... But he would want them to suck him off in return...” Barbra said laughing...

The woman’s boobs giggled as she laughed... She was wearing a naughty Mrs. Clause outfit: she wore a black and red girdle that gave her an impressive hour glass figure... Red knee-high fuck-me-boots and net lace pantyhose with the crotch cut out, black and red lace gloves and a choker, in the middle of the choker was a mistletoe as a decoration.

Tina smiled at Barbra when she noticed the mistletoe... When Barbra noticed what she was looking at she smiled and stuck out her chest. Tina began to kiss her nipples and then she sucked her massive tits for all they were worth... She slowly made her way to her pussy and began to finger her already wet pussy easily sticking three finger in... Suddenly she felt another hand... Josh began to play with her mother’s pussy too... Tina kissed the boy hello... Tonguing him deep, Barbra came a little watching her son and her friend share such an intimate kiss.

Josh was not dressed for the occasion... He thought is was stupid (also he refused to wear the elf costume) but he was plenty naked... The boy wore a jock strap and a black tee shirt that was it. 

Tina knew why he wore the jock strap, it was because Sammy said he thought Josh was cool in them... 

Suddenly she felt a thick hard cock push against her pussy.

“Can I join the party?” Drake asked before entering her. Tina nodded and she was suddenly filled with a full 9 inch cock... Drake was fully erect wanted to go balls deep in the woman but because she was just starting to fuck again, it took a couple of trusts before he was able to get all the way into her... With every thrust she panted and yelled... Drake loved loud woman and Tina was great perfect for that.

Sammy helped Josh fist his mommy... Sammy fisted her ass while Josh fisted her pussy... Like Tina Barbra was not quiet and she screamed for more and harder...

Soon they were spent... Tina came hard after she felt Drake drop a fresh load in her pussy... She missed the feeling of hot cum inside her... She didn’t realize just how much she missed it until recently. 

-after resting and eating-

“Ok it is time to open presents,” Drake said

*In this world morning x-mas sex is more exiting than opening presents... But presents are a close second*

They passed out the presents and... Josh and Sammy got matching suction cup dildos and the two lubed it up and began top bounce on them... The parent’s favorite moment was when they came on each other and then they ate it off each other...

Barbra’s present was a strap-on dildo for Tina. 

“And finally,” Drake said tying to get everyone’s attention. “This is for you Tina.” the man handed her an envelope.

Tina looked a little confused... When she opened it up she jumped up for joy and kissed him and Barbra deep and long... 

“Thank you!” she said almost in tears 

“I knew you’d like it.” Barbra said smiling at her friend

“Just come by my office when you have time and we can get started with your treatment.” Drake said a bit smug that he gave the best present that x-mass...

-Epilogue- 

Roughly a year later...

Tina woke up with a tingling sensation... It was Sammy. 

He wore his light pink body suit that stopped at the top of his flat chest, the crotch cut out for his tiny penis, his penis and balls were tied up in a pink ribbon, he also wore his matching knee high stockings, his long white gloves... 

“Oh baby I love it when you wake me up with a blowjob.” She said as he cock became harder... Until it was at it’s full 10 inch length...

“Mommy c-can I?” the boy asked innocently... She loved it when he asked to fuck himself on her cock. 

“Of course dear.” she said. 

The boy turned around revealing the hole in the back of his body suit... He lowered himself down onto his mommy’s cock... 

The sight of her cock entering her son’s pink ass hole was a sight to behold... And the feeling of his tight ass ring conforming around her cock as he slowly lowered himself down was a feeling like no other... 

Soon he fully penetrated himself on her cock... He had been doing this for a while now but he still needs to get fully comfortable before her starts to move... He began to work himself up and down on his mommy’s cock 

Tina began to feel her son getting comfortable, so she began to buck every time he came down... It didn’t take long... The sissy boy began to cum like crazy all over her bed. Hearing her son cum made Tina cum hard into the boy’s ass... 

Sammy fell back into her arms, she held him as she remembered the past year... 

The neighborhood had changed since the Johnsons moved in, slowly but surly it changed. Sexuality spread though out the neighborhood mainly through the kids... Each of them began coming home... Ummm... Sexier thanks to the school’s new nurse Barbra... After a few months many people were seen fucking out side, some neighbors waved at each other as they fucked. Most of them were fucking their kids but soon every was open to fucking each other. 

Even the cranky old man down the street has become nicer... (mainly because the man has one of the biggest fucking cock on the block... Even Tina comes by to get fucked by the old coot once and a while).

Only one family left, the Karsano couple.. an older couple with no kids. The last straw was when they called the police because of a “disturbance” ...the disturbance was a block orgy... Where the whole block decided to fuck each other... People brought food and drinks. They called the in advanced to say they were closing the block down. 

When Mr. Karsano went out to check on the police officers he found the “leader” of the neighborhood, Mrs. Hernandez a short curvy woman... A year ago she was saying how proud she was that she lived in such a peaceful, moral neighborhood, that this place would keep it’s upright and incorruptible ways...

The scene he saw was nothing of the sort... she was fucking the police officer with his own night stick, while her 12yr old daughter pulled the officer’s face into her hunger little cunny. And her son was getting fucked by the other police officer...

The last straw for Mr. Karsano was seeing Mr. Hernandez getting fucked by a neighbor’s dog and whining like a puppy in heat. 

The next day the Karsanos left... 

Since then integrating more and more people into into the sexual fold was a piece of cake... 

Soon the day came when the Johnsons had to move away... They were all told that they were part of a group that integrates neighborhoods and communities into the modern era... And their work was not done. 

So the neighborhood had a good bye fuck fest and bid farewell to their new friends....

Tina and Sammy miss them but they are happier now... Even her husband came back but now he is treated more like a pet... He gets fucked by the dog mostly... But they are all happy, Tina thought as she watched her son scoop up his own cum and eat it...

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fun commission... and there are more stories that I have written in this universe... i think 2 more so if you enjoyed this look forward to those.


End file.
